Fallen Kingdom
Fallen Kingdom '''is a Minecraft parody of the song ''Viva la vidia ''by Coldplay on CaptainSparklez's YouTube channel. A sequel, called Take Back the Night, was later made. Story The video begins with The King walking down the steps outside his castle into the village he rules over. In the village, several people chat amongst each other while The King walks past. As The King walks, a child who looks identical to The Hero's child self reaches out from his house window and hands The King a dandelion. The King, not sure what to do with it, decides to put it behind his back and greet a neerby villager while continuing to walk. The scene then switches to after the attack that occurs twords the end of the video, where The King walks through the ruins of the village without his crown and having a sad expression. Returning to the present time, The King greets more townsfolk and gives the dandelion he recieved earlier to a young girl. The King then walks over to a puppet show of sorts The Hero's child self is watching. The Hero tells his father to go behind the stage and pop his head out. The King does so, and somewhat startles the audiance. The scence then switches back to after the attack, where The King continues to walk through the village ruins with a sad expression and no crown. Suddenly, The King sees a creeper and ducks behind a neerby house. Back in the present time, The King is shown with 2 guards, who have captured a creeper and put it in a cage. The King tells the guards to take the creeper into the dungeon. The King then resumes walking through the village and greets more townsfolk. The scence once more switches back to after the attack, The King can be seen entering the ruins of his castle after finishing his walkthrough. Returning to the present time again, The King can be seen with The Hero and The Queen watching a jester juggle balls. That night, Herobrine begins his plan and knocks out a guard and opens the gate behind him. Herobrine rushes over to a wall and places TNT against it. Herobrine ignites the TNT and runs off. When the TNT explodes, the imprisoned mobs become free and attack the people in the village. A guard, who was fighting against the mobs, enters the castle with several arrows impaled in his back and arms. As the guard falls to the ground dead, The King decides to fight and grabs a diamond sword, as well as a diamond helmet while leaving his crown behind. The scene yet again switches to after the attack, where The King observes his ruined castle and looks at his abandoned crown in dismay. Back in the present time, The King can be seen fighting off several mobs outside of his castle. Suddenly, a horde of zombies approaches The King, forcing him to fall back. The King enters the castle and tells The Queen and The Hero to follow him out of his castle. As they do so, they encounter a creeper, which explodes and creates a large gap. As the royal family maneuver around the hole, another creeper explodes, separating The King from his family. As the zombies catch up to The King, The King climbs up a near by tower to a balcony with the zombies in pursuit. As the zombies close in, The King jumps off the edge of the balcony, headed towards a pool of water. The scene then switches back to the present where The King is shown sitting on the balcony of which he jumped from, with a mournful look. Credits '''Modeling, rigging, and lead animation *Bootstrap Buckeroo Audio production *Doc Exx Set design/building *Fyre UK Vocal engeneer/mastering *Jerry Farley Vocals *TryHardNinja Writing, directing, and assistant animating *CaptainSparklez Category:Songs Category:Episodes